


Your name on my lips

by Lindy_Moonfall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But not a hero either, Fluff, M/M, Quentin is Mysterio but not evil, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of fluff, hero!peter, villian!Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindy_Moonfall/pseuds/Lindy_Moonfall
Summary: Prompt: The hero shows up at the villain's doorstep one night. They’re shivering, bleeding, scared. There is also a slightly dazed look in their eyes- they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they’re close to passing out, they mumble “...didn’t know where else to go…” then collapse into the villain’s arms.Beta'd by the amazing Zerodipity ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodipity )





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker’s life sucked, he found out. 

He fights Mysterio on a daily basis and he knows Quentin Beck is the villain but he can’t tell that to the police since Beck would let everyone know that Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

This day has been pretty basic. He had fought Beck until the criminal got tired, but, the big difference was today Peter himself was more tired than usual. His 21st birthday was a couple of months ago so he decided to have a drink, something he rarely did. 

He went to his apartment to eat and rest before heading out. It was a cold night but it didn’t bother him too much. He saw a little pub that looked… shady but, regardless that, he still decided to go in. There were very few people there.  _ Good, _ Peter thinks.  _ I’m too tired to bump into people I know _ . 

He sat down by the bar and ordered a beer, he was quick to finish it so he asked for a long island tea next, which was a strong drink but with Peter’s metabolism, it would be no problem. While the bartender was mixing his drink Peter went to the bathroom without a second thought, he wasn't trying to be quick so that’s why the booze was ready when he came back. He drank the whole glass in a few sips and after checking the time on his phone he started to think that maybe he should head home. 

He went to stand up but had to grip the edge of the bar when he almost slipped. His Spider-Sense was screaming him to run but he just _ couldn't _ .

“Well, well, well,” He heard a voice say. “Haven’t anyone taught you to never leave your drink unattended?” _ So someone drugged me, great.  _

He saw someone with a knife and that was the last thing he remembered.

\------------------

Quentin Beck was in his apartment, resting after fighting Spider-Man. He had to admit that he had a soft spot for the kid, not that he was one anymore. 

He was having a glass of whiskey when he heard a knock on the door.  _ That's weird, who would come at this hour? _ He thought. Regardless, he decided to open the door and he found Peter Parker himself, standing there in front of him. The boy was shivering which was not that weird considering it was freezing outside and his shirt was torn, he also had a large gash across his stomach.  _ Why isn’t he healing…? _ He was also looking scared and Beck saw the slightly dazed look in Peter’s eyes. That was the moment that Beck realized that the hero had been drugged, and, from the looks of it, was also assaulted.

“Didn’t know where else to go…” Peter whimpered before collapsing into the bigger man’s arms. 

Beck could leave him really, he could throw him back outside, but instead, he picked Peter up, carried him to the living room and laid him down on the couch. He fetched a pair of scissors from the kitchen and cut the boy’s shirt open. He looked at the deep cut across Peter’s toned abdomen and suddenly he had an urge to kill the person who did that. But he didn't have time to think about that, instead, Quentin cleaned up the bruise before wrapping a bandage around it. 

He carefully lifted Peter and felt the cold skin against his, which made the man shiver and decide to carry the hero to his king-sized bed and cover him with a couple of blankets. Beck just stared at him for a couple of minutes, actually hesitant if he should give Parker space and go sleep on the couch but he thought  _ screw it, it would be uncomfortable _ , so, he changed into his pyjamas and laid down on the other side of the bed, as far away from Peter as possible. 

He could barely sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, lying on his back and found Peter clinging to him with his head on the older’s chest. Quentin didn’t really want to move, didn’t want to wake him up, so he laid there, completely still, running his fingers through the younger boy’s hair until he finally closed his eyes.

\----------------

Peter was starting to wake up but didn't want to get up yet, but he quickly noticed that he was lying with his head on something warm… On another person. 

Wait.  _ What? _

He looked up to see Beck sleeping. Being shocked was an understatement compared to what he was feeling right now, however, before he had the chance to start panicking, he started remembering what happened the day before. He got drugged and the next thing he knew, he was at Quentin’s place. 

Quentin, his enemy. 

He looked down to see that the villain had bandaged a wound on his stomach. He remembered the pain he felt when he was attacked by that man but he also feels it healing but slower, unfortunately. He was still exhausted and Peter reached the conclusion that if Beck hasn't killed him yet, he’s not going to, besides, Quentin was still asleep so that wasn't a problem right now. He should move to the other side of the bed but if he was being honest with himself… He didn't want to. So he laid down, head on Beck’s chest and fell back into sleep.

Next time he woke up, Beck was gone. 

He sat up and looked around, analyzing where he was, now that he had the opportunity to. He was in a bedroom,  _ Beck’s bedroom _ . He heard sounds from outside, which startled him but didn’t stop him from focusing his hearing and realized that it was Quentin quietly singing. The scenario was… Quite funny, and somewhat unsettling, but Peter couldn’t resist smiling. 

He tried to stand up but sat down again immediately. His legs were working but he felt dizzy, so he sighed and laid back against the pillows before hearing the door open. 

“Peter.” 

“Quentin.” Beck smiled at the use of his first name. The kid never used it unless he was scared or nervous.

“I have breakfast.” 

Peter saw a tray in the older man’s hands and Quentin didn't take long to walk over to the hero and place the tray on his lap. Peter sat up and saw that Beck had made soup, a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and there was also a glass of milk there. He noticed that the villain sat down beside him.

“Thanks…?” Peter said, clearly surprised by this kind and not normal treatment, and started eating, since he was really,  _ really _ , starving, otherwise, he would be more careful around Beck.

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Why would I be scared?”

“Cause you were here all night, drugged. At my mercy.” There was something in the way Quentin said the last thing that made Peter wish he was under him.

“Figured you haven't hurt me yet. Plus, you made me breakfast and sang while doing it, sorry if I'm not shivering with fear.” Beck looked at him with a half-amused, half-pissed off expression.

“Fair enough.” 

“And you let me sleep in the same bed as you.”

“How do you know I slept here tonight?”  _ Fuck _ . “I could have slept on the couch.”

“You didn’t.”

“How would you know?” Peter stayed quiet. Beck smirked. “You know I didn't make you wake up, but at one point, you woke up by yourself and saw me sleeping. The funny part about that is that you clung to me all night. When I woke up this morning you were still sleeping practically on top of me. There is nothing to be ashamed of, Peter. I’m a good-looking guy.”

“You look like shit.” Peter hated the fact that was he was blushing.

“That’s no way to treat your host! Speaking of, why did you come here?”

“Cause I got drugged and-”

“No, I know that! Why did you come  _ here _ ? Cause last night, before you passed out, you said you had nowhere else to go.” Peter sat in silence and ate his food. “I thought you had your friend, Ned and your girlfriend MJ.”

“She is not my girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

“Still.”

“A better question is why you helped me…” Beck’s expression became serious.  
“Cause no one drugs, abuses or, in any way, hurt you, besides me.”

“Possessive much?” Peter provoked him after finishing his last sandwich and placing the tray on the nightstand.

“I’m not the one who clung to a person all night.”

“Fuck you.”  
“Is that an insult or an invitation?”

“What?”

“What?” 

Peter looked at the man with a disbelieving expression. 

_ Had Beck just flirted with him? _

He found his eyes being drawn to Beck’s mouth.  _ Oh, god. I can’t believe myself. _

He ended up leaning over to his enemy and kissing him, his enemy who had him wishing he wasn’t a hero sometimes. If he wasn't Spider-Man, or if Quentin wasn't Mysterio, this wouldn't be wrong, but it was so wrong yet so sweet. 

He felt Beck kissing him back, after his likely first shock. Peter’s hands found Quentin’s neck while the older man found Peter’s waist. They kept kissing and Peter opened his mouth eagerly to grant Beck entrance. 

“Mr Beck…” Peter moaned when he felt the villain’s mouth on his throat. “Please…”

“What do you want Peter? Use your words.” 

“I want you…”

“You need to be a little more specific than that.”  _ This is going to be the death of me _ .

“I… I need you inside me”, Beck grunted at the tempting words.

“What would the world think if they knew their great hero, Spider-Man, is begging the big bad Mysterio to fuck him, hm?” 

Quentin mocked but not for long. Although he loved to see Parker all flushed and squirming, he was impatient, so he kissed Peter’s chest and down to his stomach. He hooked his fingers in the hem of the boy’s pants and pulled them off. Seeing that Peter was hard as a rock already made him hungry for a taste of him, so that’s what he did.

Beck took Peter in his mouth and started sucking. Peter was moaning in pleasure, throwing his head back and digging his fingers into Beck’s hair. At this point, the hero was wondering why they didn't do this ages ago because  _ damn _ , he was so good. But Quentin was being a tease now, he started sucking him so slow that it hurt and Peter was trying to make him go faster by tucking his hair but his strength was not fully returned so it didn't do much. However, that made Beck stop for a moment.

“Eager aren’t we?”

“Beck, please…”

“It’s Mr Beck to you”, Beck said with a smirk that left Peter wanting to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

“Mr Beck, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Hm… I don't know, darling. You don't sound very convincing.”

“Please, please, please, please…” Peter was willing to do anything in this state, which should be embarrassing but he didn’t care. He hadn’t realized until he woke up next to Beck that morning how touch starved he was. 

“Very well.” Beck got off the bed, went to a drawer and came back with a belt and a bottle of lube. “I’m going to tie your hands to the bed frame.” Peter just nodded at Beck’s promise. 

After the younger boy’s consent, Beck stood true to what he said by tying Peter’s hands together with the belt to the bed frame. He kissed him his neck before going down to his hip, Quentin coated one of his fingers with lube before teasing Peter’s entrance, he immediately moaned from the stimulation and Beck didn’t take long to insert a finger. All he could do was pant and moan while Beck, slowly, worked him open by adding another finger and scissoring him. 

When he thought Peter was ready he took out his digits, which made Peter release a small noise of complaint at the loss. He could barely speak, he was so immersed on Quentin’s musky aroma, on his rough breaths and his strong hands that Peter thought he was going to lose his sanity if he didn’t get Beck’s cock inside him at that moment. Thankfully, the man felt the same so it didn’t take long for him to lubricate his erection, position himself before gently entering Peter, inch by inch. Peter was seeing stars, it felt so good that his breath was knocked out of his lungs. 

When Quentin was in balls deep he stood still for a couple of seconds, even if Peter’s head was hazy and his mind slow he was ready to start begging the man to  _ just move,  _ but, suddenly, Beck started moving, setting a brutal and fast pace. His thrusts were hard and fast and made him almost scream and cry for more, which almost happened when the villain’s mouth was back on Peter's throat, leaving an angry red mark.

“You’re mine.” He growled against the younger man’s throat.

“Yes… yours.” Peter managed to babble between his load moans.

“You belong to me.”

¨I belong to you, Mr Beck…” Peter was only half aware of what he was actually saying and he didn’t care as long as Quentin didn’t stop. 

And Quentin didn’t stop. 

Every time Peter was close Beck would stop but he kept going after hearing him whimper  _ please, don’t stop _ . Beck kept going, whispering sweet, sweet lies in Peter’s ear while the boy moaned and begged for Beck to let him come.

“Patience, my dear”, Quentin grunted. Peter could feel his strength coming back and knew he could break the belt holding his hands but he didn’t want to. 

“Mr Beck…” He was so close to the edge and just when he thought that Beck was going to stop for what felt like the five hundredth time, he whispered in his ear:

“Come for me.” 

Peter felt the man coming inside him and that did it. He comes hard around Quentin while the man fucks him through it. However, exhaustion was quick to appear and Beck collapsed on top of Peter when the orgasm passed its peak. 

They just laid there, breathing heavily, for a while. When Quentin found the strength he thought he didn’t have at the moment, he pulled out, rolled off and laid down beside him. Peter, after noticing how tired the older man was, broke the belt with the last energy he had and rolled to his side and just before he fell asleep, he felt Beck spooning him.

Peter woke up hours later to find Quentin standing by the foot of the bed. Peter sat up to look at a shirtless Beck with only a towel around his waist.

“Hey, pretty", Beck said when he noticed Parker staring.

“Hey, handsome”, Peter replied. “Showered?”

“No, going to. Wanna join?” 

“Absolutely.” Peter thought for a little before speaking again. “Can I come over on Sunday?” Beck looked a bit surprised but then he couldn't hide the smile that emerged after that.

“Yeah, sure. Just don’t show up drugged.” Beck joked.

“Can I… can I come over every Sunday?” Quentin, suddenly, had an expression that Peter couldn't quite read but he thought it was surprise and maybe… Happiness?

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

“Great…” Peter got up and started walking towards the door. “Now let’s take a shower.”


	2. What doesn't kill me makes me want you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Beck are enemies with benefits after the little incident (in the first chapter) but is that enough?
> 
> Betad by the amazing TheOnlyCeeCeeJ (https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ)

  
  


Peter Parker was trapped. Mysterio has tricked him into a warehouse and it was like an Ikea, too big to find the exit! It was a little dark but it was no problem with the new Iron-Spider suit Tony had made for him. 

“MYSTERIO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” This would have been so much easier if Beck stopped using his damn illusions but that wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

“Oh, Peter… that wasn’t what you called me last night, baby…” He heard Beck’s voice but couldn’t see him through all the illusions. But Beck was right… He had been by Beck’s apartment last night, just like he had been once a week, every week since that night he got drugged and ended up at Beck’s doorstep. Sometimes, he went there more than once a week; if a day had been particularly rough, he would go to Quentin and let him take control over his body which Quentin was more than happy to do. During last night when Beck fucked him while kissing his neck, Peter had accidentally let ‘Daddy’ slip out of his mouth and Beck had loved it. 

“Fuck off…” he sighed. He knew that Beck would want him to say it next time and every time after that, but Peter didn’t have time to think about that. He closed his eyes and let his Peter Tingle take over and a minute later, he had Mysterio and his drones trapped against a wall with his webs. “Sorry, Beck! I don’t have time to stay, I have dinner plans with the Avengers but I’ll see you around!” Peter ate dinner every once in a while at the compound with Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Nat, Bruce and Wanda. Occasionally, some of the other Avengers joined if they had time. Steve, Nat, Wanda and Bruce lived at the compound but there was enough room for all the Avengers if needed. 

\--------

Peter swung to the compound then saw the window to his room and decided to use the window instead of climbing a lot of stairs. He easily swung in through the window and went to take a shower. It felt amazing. The Avengers didn’t know about him and Beck (obviously), all they knew was that Peter wanted to handle Mysterio himself. They knew he managed and that Mysterio didn’t hurt people, all he did was make everyday hell for Peter. Cause what was he supposed to say!? ‘Hi, Tony, you know Mysterio? Yeah, we’re enemies with benefits and I’m falling in love with him’? Peter’s eyes widened when he realised it… In love…? With Quentin Beck…? Oh, fuck! The shower became really long with all the thoughts running through Peter’s head but when he was done, he walked to his bedroom and put on some of the clothes he left at the compound. Peter loved having his own apartment but he couldn’t deny that the compounds bedroom and personal bathroom was really nice! He put on some jeans and an AC/DC T-shirt that was Tony’s when Tony was his age. Tony had found it and asked Peter if he wanted it and Peter had said yes. Peter loved the shirt, especially since Nat said he looked like ‘a tiny Tony in it, or well… a tinier Tony’. He went downstairs to the kitchen where Tony stood talking to Steve.

“Hey, Mr Stark! Hi, Mr Rogers.” 

“Hey, kid,” Tony smiled when he saw him. “I didn’t even know you were here?” Tony gave him a hug that Peter returned. Tony had hugged him every time since the big battle. The battle that would have killed Tony if it wasn’t for the Guardians. They had made everyone hold hands and at the last second, before Tony snapped, Quill had grabbed him and Tony survived, everyone did.

“I took the way through my window.”

“That explains it…” 

The dinner was amazing, as always. Not just the food, but the team was always making jokes and were fun to be around. The discussion went on for hours. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter yawned. “I think I’ll sleep here tonight.”

“Of course, kid. I was planning on doing the same. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

\------

Peter lay in his bed thinking about Beck… He wanted to… he didn’t know what he wanted… he was falling in love with the guy but he didn’t know if he wanted, or if they could be more than what they are! He didn’t know what to do… He couldn’t sleep, so he went to the workshop, Tony had said he could go there anytime. He went down there to find Tony himself there.

“Hi, Mr Stark.”

“Hey, kiddo!” Tony looked up. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah…” He was glad Tony was up, if someone knew how hard it was to sleep sometimes, it was him.

“I’m working on a new Iron-Man suit if you want to help?”

“That would be great!” So they did. 

\-------

Peter had stayed at the compound for three nights now. He had been avoiding Mysterio. Or… he had been avoiding Quentin Beck. He had to deal with Mysterio but he could avoid seeing him privately. He missed him a bit, missed how Beck would kiss him on the thigh and how Beck’s beard would scrape against his skin. But he loved being at the compound! He got to listen to stories from Steve and Bucky, working in the workshop with Tony and Bruce, watching movies with Wanda, getting to learn how to use a gun from Nat (when Tony wasn’t there to stop her from teaching him) and just hanging out with the Avengers! But of course, that couldn’t last forever. Peter had gone to patrol around the city as usual when he saw a mugging that he, obviously, stopped. It was a guy who was maybe thirty who had tried to mug an old woman. The woman got her purse back but the mugger had fired a shot before running away. It had hit Peter above the hip.

“Oh, dear!” the old woman said. “You need to go to the hospital!”

“I assure you, ma’am, I’m alright! Just get home safe, I’ll be fine!” He started walking home to his apartment, he would heal but the compound was too far away to swing to. He managed to climb the fire escape and go in through the window. The first thing he did was to take off the mask. He was about to hit the hay when he stopped dead in his tracks. The TV was on. Odd. His Peter Tingle led him to the kitchen, where he was surprised to find Beck sitting in one of his kitchen chairs.

“Mr Beck…?” Peter had no idea why the villain was in his apartment. “What are… what are you doing here?”

“Pete… I thought you would be happy to see me. Or not, since you have been avoiding me.”

“I have not been-”   
  


“You have.” Beck stood up. “First I got worried, to be honest, so I came here to see if you were okay but you weren’t here. You have been living with the Avengers, I assume?” Peter just nodded. “For a couple of weeks now, Peter…”

“What are you doing here, Beck? I was shot like 15 minutes ago and I really want to go to sleep.”

“You were shot? I saw that you were injured but… Let me help you clean it.”

“It’ll heal, Beck. You know that.”

“Right…”

“I’m gonna go to bed.”   
  


“I can sleep next to you if you want? Then when you wake up, rested and healed we can… start the day in an amazing way?” Peter didn’t know what to say. He wanted to… He  _ really  _ wanted to! But… having sex with Beck was not going to make his feelings for the man go away!

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Peter said with a tired smile. Beck followed him to his bedroom where they both started to undress. “If you try something now, I’m going to punch you in the face, I’m so goddamn tired.” Beck just laughed while Peter crawled in under the covers. The shot wound had started to heal.

“Of course not, I can wait till morning.” Beck crawled in under the covers and spooned Peter.

“Good night, Beck.”

“You really need to call me ‘Beck’?”

“Quentin?”

“I was thinking less formal…” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Good night, Daddy,” he said quietly. He could feel Beck’s smirk.

“Good night, baby.” Beck kissed his neck before going to sleep. Peter found sleep easier than in a long time. He always slept better in Becks arms. Not a single nightmare.

\--------

Peter woke up and felt Beck kissing his head and temple.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Are you hungry? We can make breakfast.”

“Morning.” Peter stretched. “I’m hungry.” He gave Beck a deep kiss. “But not for breakfast.”

“Really?” Beck smiled. “What did you have in mind?”

“I think you know.” Peter loved this, being in bed, teasing each other. Mysterio didn’t exist here, Spider-Man didn’t exist here. There was just Quentin Beck and Peter Parker.

“I wanna hear you…”

“You want me to beg?”

“Of course. You’re so pretty when you beg.” 

Peter leaned in and whispered in Beck’s ear: “Please, Daddy. I need you to fuck me.” That earned a groan from Beck. Peter ended up on his back, Beck holding his wrists pinned against the mattress and kissing him while undressing them both. 

“Lube?”

“In the drawer,” Peter answered, “bedside table.” Beck didn’t take long to quickly coat his fingers and prep Peter. Peter was moaning Beck’s name at this point. “Please Beck, fuck me…”

“Tempting… Tell you what, I’ll fuck you if you get on your knees in front of the bed and give me a blow job first.”  _ Fuck _ . Peter knew Quentin Beck was going to be the death of him. He quickly got into a kneeling position by the bed. He started sucking him and Beck threaded his fingers in Peter’s hair and decided the pace. It went on for barely three minutes before Beck grabbed Peter and threw him on the bed again. He coated himself with lube before entering Peter’s hole.

“Please…” Peter breathed.

“Say it, baby…” Beck was almost breathless.

“Daddy…” Peter moaned.

“That’s right, baby… You’re so tight…” Beck was practically devouring Peter’s neck while slamming into him with hard thrusts. Peter liked the fact that Beck didn’t treat him like he was fragile like a lot of other people did. They knew he had super strength and could handle crimes but they still treated him like he was made out of porcelain. Peter stubbed his toe once and Tony picked him up, despite Peter saying he was fine, and carried him to the sofa. Peter had laughed at the time and while he loved that Tony cared, he liked the change. Beck was not gentle at all and Peter craved it. It didn’t take long for Peter to come and Beck came only seconds after. They lay in his bed a couple of minutes, panting before Peter broke the silence.

“Bath?” Peter was a bit tired but they really needed to clean themselves.

“Yeah… Together, right?”

“Course…”

Peter let Beck shampoo his hair and returned the favour and couldn’t help but make a beard out of bubbles in Becks face.

“You look ridiculous!” he laughed. He saw Beck smile before pulling Peter into a kiss that tasted like soap, which wasn’t the most pleasant but… it didn’t really matter because Peter realised that, even if these things rarely happened, (it was mostly Peter coming over, they fucked and then Peter left first thing in the morning) these were his favourite moments. Him and Beck joking, fooling around and just being silly and having fun with each other. But he couldn’t tell Beck that because… Beck would be long gone if Peter asked him to stay with him, to be his boyfriend. He chose to ignore the problem for a while, whilst Beck was with him. They had a lovely breakfast but then Beck had to leave. So Peter decided to do what he usually did when he had a problem, he called MJ, his best friend, and asked her to come over.

\-------

“Hi, MJ! Thanks for coming over.” Peter couldn’t be happier to see her.

“No problem, I have my day off from work, so what’s up?”

“Right, the comic book store! How is that going?” MJ had gotten it for the summer before continuing with law school.

“It’s great. You didn’t call to small talk. Talk.”

“Right…” They sat down on Peter’s couch. “So… you know Mysterio, I kind of went to his apartment once.”

“Just like that? Peter… When?”

“A couple of months ago. You know I told you that someone drugged me at a bar but I got away and woke up at home the next day?” He had told both her and Ned that story, he had to lie! He couldn’t tell them!

“Yeah…”   
  


“I lied! I went to Quentin Beck, Mysterio!” MJ’s eyes widened. “I went there and he helped me and let me sleep there I kind of cuddled with him in my sleep.” He looked down at the floor.

“Peter…”   
  


“And the next day, we had sex and now we’re basically enemies with benefits but I’m kinda catching feeling for him and I have no idea what to do!” He said it fast.

“Wow… Um… I- I don’t know what to say.” MJ did look speechless. She took a deep breath before speaking. “Peter, you are an adult and I trust you know what you’re doing, you don’t need me to be a mother. You have, like, a thousand parental figures… You need a friend right now. I would say talk to him but… he is a villain and you are a hero and your relationship is complicated… Does anyone else know Mysterio’s true identity? Any of the Avengers?”

“No, just you and Ned.”

“Then tell him. You can start dating as Peter and Quentin?”   
  


“Hm…”

“Is he good in bed?”

“MJ!” She just laughed. “Your idea was good! I will try to talk to him about it next time I see him! Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No, why?”

“Wanna invite Ned over for movie night? We haven’t had one for ages!”

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, you call Ned and ask him to meet us at the grocery store so we can buy snacks!”

\-------

Peter stood in front of Beck’s apartment door. Should he knock? Should he do this at all? Should he just leave? All these questions were going through Peter’s head. He decided to knock on the door. He waited three seconds before he thought ‘Looks like he isn’t home, oh well…’ but…

“Hey, hot stuff.” Beck was dressed in a white button-up and jeans. The first buttons, unbuttoned and he was so goddamn sexy. 

“Hey…” Peter’s thoughts of talking to Beck were gone. He immediately kissed him and wrapped his legs around Beck’s waist, letting himself be carried to the bedroom. Beck prepped him and fucked him hard while saying things that drove Peter mad. 

“That’s right, baby… You’re so good for Daddy… You’re mine, honey… say it…”

“I’m yours, only yours…”

“That’s right, baby. Come for me, sweetheart…” Like on command, they both came together. Then they just lay there, Beck on his back and Peter with his head on Beck’s chest. Beck was running his fingers through Peter’s hair and, even though Peter would love to stay in this moment forever, he had to bring up the big thing he had been thinking of for days since MJ suggested it.

“Beck?”

“Hm?”   
  


“Do… uh…” How was he supposed to bring this up? What if he ruins everything? “Does anybody else know that you are Mysterio?”

“Uh… no, not that I know of… Why?”

“Just wondering… Beck, I…” He sat up so he was facing Beck. “I’m just going to say it… I want us to be more, more than just… sex buddies or whatever you wanna call it.” Now, he was looking everywhere but at Beck. “I want us to go on dates, like dinner, or go to the movies while we maybe hold hands and stuff that other couples do. I know we are supposed to be enemies and outside this bedroom, we are Spider-Man and Mysterio and they are enemies but…” He finally looked at Beck. “Do Peter Parker and Quentin Beck have to be enemies?” Beck looked speechless.

“I- I don’t-” He sighed. Then his eyes seemed to get happier. “You adorable human being.” He leaned towards Peter, took his face in his hands and kissed him. “Yes… I mean no, I mean…” He laughed and looked Peter deep in the eyes. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, no they definitely don’t have to be enemies.”

“Good…” 

“So you’re gonna introduce me to the Avengers one day as your boyfriend?” Peter laughed at that.

“I guess I will have to someday,” Peter smiled, “but right now, I just wanna stay here.”

“Me too. Do you wanna grab lunch tomorrow?”

“Yes, I would love to.”

“Our first date, baby!”

“First of many, I hope?”

“Honey, I’m gonna spoil you so much, I’m gonna-”

“I love you, Quentin.” Peter couldn’t help himself. Quentin looked surprised. A happy kind of surprise.

“I love you too, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated<3


	3. Now I wake up in the night and watch you breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is! The final chapter, but not my last fic about these two!<3

”Quentin?” Peter picked up his phone.

“Hey, babe! I’ll be there in five.”

“Okay, see you soon, love you.” Peter sat at a small cafè in New York, the cafè that had become his and Quentin's breakfast cafè. They ate breakfast there every weekend and Peter loved it! It felt so… normal. When Quentin arrived Peter had already ordered for them.

“You ordered, what did you order?” Quentin said after kissing his boyfriend.

“I got you a bagel with salmon, it should be here soon,” Peter said.

“My favourite.” Quentin smiled and looked through the newspaper.

“Why do you even read that crap?” The Bugle was the worst newspaper ever.

“Of course you would think that. It’s not really Spider-Man friendly… It says here Spider-Man is a maniac and should be arrested…”

“And I suppose Mysterio is the real hero?”

“Well, at least Mysterio isn’t dressed in spandex.”

“No, just a cape and too much gold details to show he’s a drama queen and a fishbowl on his head…” Peter sipped his tea.

“It’s not a fishbowl!” Quentin put the paper down and for a second and looked at Peter with a serious expression but saw Peter’s grin and couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s okay, I love you anyway!” Peter smiled, and it was impossible not to smile back.

“I love you too! By the way, when do I get to meet your second family? The Avengers? As Quentin Beck, of course!”

“Oh… Um…” Peter knew he would have to introduce Quentin to Tony and the rest but… what if they didn’t like him? “I don’t know… I’ll talk to them tomorrow!”

After they finished breakfast they went to Peter’s apartment. They took Peter’s computer and cuddled up in Peter’s bed, Peter’s head on Quentin’s chest. They watched Netflix, or rather, Quentin watched while Peter was half asleep, just like every weekend. They had a routine, on weekdays Peter would fight crime as Spider-Man, defeating villains (sometimes Mysterio) and work at Starbucks, while also finishing school. Quentin would work as a vet when he wasn’t Mysterio. When they weren’t fighting each other as Spider-Man and Mysterio, they were two loving boyfriends and the last people you would expect to have secret identities where they were enemies. Peter loved every second with Quentin and wished he could stay in his boyfriend’s arms forever.

\--------------------

“Hi, Mr Stark!” Peter walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, kid.” Tony had just made coffee and looked a bit tired.

“Mr Stark, have you been sleeping… at all?”   
  


“I’m fine-” Tony started but was interrupted by JARVIS.

“Mr Stark hasn’t slept for 36 hours, Mr Parker.”

“Traitor…” 

“You need to get some sleep, Mr Stark.”

“Yeah… I’ll take a nap soon, promise.”

“Good… Uh, Tony, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’ve uh… I’ve got a uh… boyfriend.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”   
  


“Well, that’s nice! How long?”   
  


“A couple of months, maybe.” He tried to act like he didn’t know but he knew that it had been 7 months, 1 week and 6 days since he told Quentin he loved him and Quentin admitted to feeling the same. 

“Months? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I know, Mr Stark and I am sorry! Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to meet him? 

You, Aunt May, Nat and maybe Sam and Bucky?”

“Of course I would love to meet him! And I’m sure Nat, Sam and Bucky will too! What’s the story?”   
  


“Huh?”

“How do you know all the Avengers? What do you tell him?”

“The Stark Internship.”

“That’ll work.”

“This Saturday?”

“I’ll check with the rest, I’ll text you when I know. How’s the neighbourhood? Much to do?”

“It’s pretty calm…”   
  


“Mysterio still making life hard for you?”

“He is still around but he’s pretty easy to handle.”

“Surprised then you haven’t caught him…” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah well… He’s not hurting anyone so I don’t see any point in bringing him in.”

“Got a point, kid.”

\------

  
  


“So we’ve got almost all day?” Beck asked when Peter told him they should be at the compound by five. 

“It’s 7 hours so… yeah. We should probably shower,” Peter said while finding a clean towel and throwing it in Beck’s face, who was still lying in bed. “You stink.” Beck smiled at that.

“Thanks, babe.” Beck got out of bed. “Wanna join me? Pretty sure you stink too after last night.” Peter blushed at that. It didn’t matter how many times Beck talked about sex, Peter always felt awkward talking about it.

“Yeah…” he said and followed Beck into the shower. 

“Where is the shampoo?” Beck asked.

“I’ve got it, lean down.” Beck raised an eyebrow but obeyed. Peter shampooed his hair, careful to rub it in.

“Here, give it to me,” Quentin said and returned the favour. Peter loved showering with Quentin, Quentin covering him with soap and quietly humming songs under his breath. It was nice. When they were done, Peter picked out Beck’s black button-up and black jeans.

“Now you’re formal but not too formal.”

“Calm down, babe. They are going to love me. I’m charming!” Beck said seconds before Peter threw a pair of underwear in his face that left Beck looking sheepish. Peter had to lay down on the floor to laugh, which apparently was a bad choice since Beck saw his chance to hold him down and tickle him. Peter laughed so hard, trying to beg for mercy and attempted to tickle Beck back which worked a bit. They ended up a mess on the floor.

When they arrived at the tower and Beck turned off the engine, he turned to look at Peter.

“You nervous?”

“Yes… a lot actually, not gonna lie but… I’m also excited.” He took Beck’s hand in his. “Let’s do this.” They stepped out of the car and headed to the door. “I usually go through the window…”

“Of course you do,” Beck smiled. “You have to be extra, God forbid you use the door like a normal person.” Peter just laughed before opening the door. Tony was the first to greet them. He gave Peter a big hug.

“Hi, Peter. Wasn’t May supposed to come?”

“She couldn’t make it, had to take an extra shift. We’ll see her next weekend.”

“That’s unfortunate, give her my best,” Tony smiled. He wore one of his Armani suits. For Tony, it was either an expensive suit or a T-shirt with a print, there was no in-between. He turned to Beck.

“And you must be Quentin Beck. I’m Tony.” They shook hands and Beck smiled.

“I know who you are, sir. Not only from Peter but your tech is simply amazing.”

“Thank you, but don’t call me sir, call me Tony.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Let me introduce you to the others.” They entered the kitchen where Nat and Bucky were cooking while Sam was sitting on the counter annoying Bucky from the looks of it.

“Quentin,” Peter said. “That is Nat, the guy helping her is Bucky and that is Sam.”

“Who is not doing anything useful,” Bucky said while coming up to Beck and shaking his hand along with Nat and Sam.

“You’re James Buchanan Barnes. And you’re the Black Widow… and you are the Falcon!”

“Are you fangirling over The Avengers?” Peter teased.

“Yes, let me have this moment.” 

Nat and Bucky had roasted a chicken and mashed potatoes and it tasted amazing. The whole dinner went great. The conversation started a bit awkward but then flowed freely. About plans, tech, Peter’s internship, projects that Tony and he had been working on and so on till it was late at night.

“We should probably head back,” Peter yawned.

“I agree,” Beck said.

“If you’re too tired, you’re free to stay the night?” Tony smiled. “You shouldn’t drive when you’re too tired.”

“I really don’t wanna take advantage of your hospitality.” 

“Then I insist that an AI drives you. Wouldn’t want to risk your safety!”

“That can work, I’ll go to the bathroom before we leave.” Beck went to the bathroom.

“JARVIS is driving us?” Peter asked.

“Almost kid, I got a present for you, I know it’s not your birthday yet but… here you go.” He handed Peter a box, a box for glasses. Peter opened it, curious. 

“Thank you, Mr Stark, but you didn’t have to get me anything:” He opened it and saw a pair of shades. “Wow, these are really cool!” They were typical Tony-shades. “Will they suit me?”

“Of course! But you don’t think your birthday present in an ordinary pair of shades? Right?”

“What can they do?” Peter put them on.

“Say Edith and you’ll see.”

“Edith.”

“ _ Hello, Peter”  _ Wow! _ “I am Edith, your new AI designed by Tony Stark.” _

“You designed a new AI… for me?”

“Well, yeah! Now let her drive you home, I’ll teach you about her some other time.”

Peter rushed into Tony’s arms and hugged him and thanked him. Then he saw everybody looking shocked. Including Mr Stark. And Quentin who had come out from the bathroom.

“What?”

“Mr Parker,” Jarvis spoke up. “I think Sir is in a bit of shock because of the nickname you used.” Nickname?

“What did I say?”

“Nothing that is worth mentioning!” Tony finally stopped looking shocked.

“You said ‘Thank you so much, dad’,” Nat said before JARVIS could speak.

“I- Mr Stark I- I’m so sorry I don’t know why I…” He was stopped by Tony pulling him in for a second hug.

“Peter you’re like a son to me, you should know that. I can never replace your father or your uncle cause I’m not the best role-model…”

“You’re kidding, right? You built the first iron-man suit in a cave. You stopped terrorists. And you know, stopping Thanos. You could have died, but you did it.”

“Thanks, Peter.” They pulled back and if Peter saw Tony’s eyes were watery, he didn’t mention it.

EDITH had driven Peter and Quentin home and Peter had just put the glasses on the nightstand when Quentin spoke.

“I had fun tonight.”

  
“Me too.”

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” They cuddled up in bed and quickly fell asleep.

\------ 3.5 years later

“QUENTIN!” 

“Honey?” Peter ran through the front door into his boyfriend’s arms.

“I got it! I got the job! I get to work with Tony! I got it! Fair and square, I told Tony not to hire me just because I’m… me but so he left it to someone who didn’t know me I got the job!”

“Darling, that’s great! Let’s celebrate! We should go out and eat!”

“It’s our 4 year anniversary in a couple of days, it’s just… expensive.”

“Yeah… but we deserve it.”

“Okay… Let’s do that!” 

\---------

They sat in the restaurant and ate, talked about everything that came to mind. When they finished their food they stayed there talking. Then they took a walk through the city, through Bryant Park. It was empty at that time of night. They walked there arm-in-arm, enjoying the night. 

“There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you, Peter. You moved in with me 2 years ago and… I want to stop being Mysterio.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna stop. It can get hard to fight my boyfriend sometimes and even harder if…”

“If what, Quentin?”

“If I have to fight…” Beck took a deep breath before he turned to Peter and took his hand in his larger one. Then he went down on one knee and took out a small box with a beautiful ring made out of gold and white gold. Peter brought his hand up to his mouth in shock. “If I have to fight my husband. Peter, my world was so incomplete until you kissed me. I wanna go wherever you go, I don’t care if we get poor. If I had to, I’d marry you with rings made of paper, cause… you are the best thing that’s ever been mine. And I want to be yours. If you will have me?” 

“Oh my god… Quentin….” Peter felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He sat down in the grass and kissed Quentin. “Yes… yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I love you!”

“I love you too.” They sat there a while, just holding each other in the grass. They walked home and Peter had stopped crying, but he couldn’t stop admiring his ring. When they got home, Quentin carried Peter to bed and started kissing him while taking his clothes off. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach before reaching for the drawer where they kept the lube. Peter had his fingers in Quentin’s hair and moaned. Before Quentin could open the bottle of lube, Peter grabbed it.

“Your clothes are still on, that needs to change.”

“Go ahead, princess.” Peter smiled and blushed at the pet name. He unbuttoned Quentin’s shirt and then moved on to the jeans and quickly removed them and the underwear in one move. 

“Eager?”

“Yes. I just got engaged!” Quentin smiled at that and started kissing Peter and took the lube from him. He took some on his fingers and started stroking Peter’s hole.

“Beg for it…”

“You are an asshole…” Peter tried not to moan.

“You’re not helping yourself, sweetie.”

“Please, Daddy…” Peter moaned.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Quentin said before inserting a finger, which made Peter moan. He fucked him with one finger and quickly added a second and soon after a third.

“Fuck me… God!” Peter was so hard and just wanted Quentin to fuck him already.

“You don’t have to call me a god, honey.” Peter didn’t even have to look to know that Quentin was grinning. He removed his fingers, which earned a whine from Peter. Quentin slicked up his large member before entering Peter. Quentin and Peter moaned at the same time. 

“Ngh… Fuck, Quentin.”

“I’m trying, honey.” Quentin was slowly pushing in. “You are so beautiful, baby…” Quentin continued pushing till he was buried to the hilt. 

“Please, Daddy, fuck me!” Peter moaned. Quentin obeyed and started slowly moving. “Faster.”

“Patience, princess.” Quentin sped up more and more with every thrust and was soon pounding into Peter. “You feel so good, honey. You are all mine…”

“I’m yours… only yours…”

“Forever.”

“Forever,” Peter said before coming and only seconds later Quentin came too and spilled inside of Peter before pulling out. He laid down beside Peter, who used his last energy to snuggle up close to his fiancé.

“We should probably shower…” Quentin mumbled. 

“Do you have the energy?” Peter asked, half asleep.

“No.”

“Tomorrow?

“Tomorrow.” He kissed his fiancés head. “We have forever, baby…” Peter smiled.

“Yeah, we do. I really enjoy waking up next to you.”

“Me too.”

“I love you, fiancé.”

“I love you too, fiancé.” 

\-------- EPILOGUE-------

Peter was at home looking through wedding photos and could almost hear them. They had asked MJ to take the photos and while every one of the actual wedding was beautiful, some of them were taken before the ceremony, while Peter checked so everything was right in the church cause: ‘every flower has to be perfect, MJ’, like Ned trying to eat the cake and Mr Stark preparing to walk Peter down the aisle. Peter didn’t know you could cry so much, but apparently, Mr Stark could. It had started the day Peter asked Tony if he would like to walk him down the aisle and from that day, Tony could barely look at Peter without bursting into tears. He looked at the photos of MJ, holding her speech. She had talked about how the first time she met Quentin Beck, he had ‘seemed a little mysterious’ and Peter smiled fondly at the memory.

“What are you doing?” Quentin came in and sat down beside Peter on the floor.

“Just looking through some photos. Aren’t you home early?”

“Not much to do at work so I could leave early.” He kissed Peter. “I’m taking Peggy out for a walk, come with me?” They had bought a dog, a black labrador.

“That would be lovely. I just gotta feed Angie.” And a cat, Angie, a white Maine Coon.

\--------

They lay in bed, Quentin, Peter, Peggy and Angie. Peter looked at the love of his life.

“Good night, I love you, husband.”   
  


“I love you too, husband.”

THE END


End file.
